A Forgotten Star Warrior
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A new star warrior has came to dreamland, and looks awfully familiar. who is this star warrior and what interest does Meta Knight have in him? Whoever he is, he seems to take the spotlight of kirby and is much more intelligent. Story is a Collab done between me and a friend who wishes to be called MetaKnightnb is not on
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of Torii

**Authors Note: Since this is A collab, done with a friend of mine you can call MetaKnightnb, the chapters have to be short buy do enjoy the story. Also, provided that you PM us that you are going to do so before so we can postpone the story, you are allowed to do one chapter as long as you follow the simple guidelines we give you when you PM me. ****_The story part of this was copied and pasted from another site called PokeFarm._**

Chapter 1:Arrival of Torii  
_All characters and story setting Copyright Nintendo | Hal_

_Torii partly Copyright ShotoNemar_

A breeze, a quiet whimper from the leaves of trees, and possibly the turning of our young hero in his sleep were the only noises to be heard for miles. And it stayed that way for a bit, till an exploding star came falling from the sky. It was an awfully familiar site, in fact so familiar, that everyone came to watch, except Kirby, who was fast asleep in the grass.

"Damn!" a loud shout came from the star ship that was heading towards dreamland, but couldn't be heard over the loud obstruction of fire. The character kicked at the glass, breaking through and out of the ship before it crashed. The glass cutting by him as he brushed through it, because of this he had enough time to spread bird like wings before landing.

The second he landed a crowd of the cappies had surrounded him, making it hard for him to get anywhere. He decided to squeeze through them, and the second they turned to him he ran in a direction not stopping till he was hidden amongst the canyon.

At the canyon, Meta Knight was exploring for this newcomer knowing that he would be there according to Kabu. He was sure to find it, knowing that this was important for Kirby's growth to interact and know this character. Soon enough He found the young puffball hiding under a arched rock.

The young puffball was similar colors to Meta Knight, creepy close. He had a blue body with yellow eyes and purple feet, but he had wings of a bird which were white and fluffy. "Torii." Meta knight mentioned to the small creature.

He nodded looking up at the familiar shape, trusting it a bit better than those who surrounded him when he landed. He squeezed his eyes shut, put his head down and shook a bit. "I don't know why it happened, my ship was perfectly fine, I had never ran it into anything…" Torii spoke with such a soft male voice that was sweet as honey.

"Kirby needs your help." Meta Knight said. This made Torii look up with hope in his eyes. It seemed as if purpose was all he wanted. "But if you wish to leave, I will have your ship fixed." Meta Knight then turned and left Torii alone to wonder what he meant by this.

He stretched his wings and sat up. "Kirby." He said under his breath and wondered slowly out of the canyon and headed back to the cappys' town searching for the pink puffball. He first searched in the Plain areas where Kirby's house was and it was much quieter.

Torii soon found Kirby sleeping in the grass, softly yawning and turning as he did. "This is Kirby…" Torii mumbled under his breath. He walked up to Kirby, his wings and size slightly overshadowing Kirby. "Wake up!" He yelled at the young warrior but the warrior simply turned away in exhaustion. "Wake up!" he yelled again, this time nudging him with his foot.

Kirby jumped up excitedly about this and turned to Torii. The star warrior jumped back from him and rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. "Meta-poyo?" he stared slightly confused with the winged ball that was hovering over him.

Torii was more than angry with this, he didn't understand what he was doing here, or why. This Kirby was no warrior to him, it was cute, small, and clueless. He kicked the dirt and clenched his fists…. Sort off clenched his fists. "You're Kirby?" He ignored the question Kirby had asked him, sure he looked a little like Meta Knight but not enough to say they were the same character.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted jumping up with a large smile on his face as if to say 'yes' he shouted his name. "Kaabii!" and stood there with his smile on his face looking up at Torii with curious eyes.

"I'm Torii and I was sent to help you…" he paused to realize that this star warrior was way to young to know what he meant and walked off, folding his wings up, and leaving Kirby behind to be lost about what he was talking about.

**To clear some things up This chapter was done by my friend (did my OC's personality perfectly *_*) MetaKnightnb. I let her do the first Chapter cause it was her idea to do the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy?

Chapter 2: A new enemy?

_Characters and setting copyright Nintendo | Hal – CBC_

_Torii slight copyright Me (ShotoNemar)_

A bright flicker of light came from the corners of the rocky land. It was nightfall and those who were day dwellers had all drifted to sleep, unaware of the future ahead of them, but content with their past. Kabu was slightly lit by the fire that sat a few feet away and below his face, even the moonlight stayed astray from him this night.

Meta Knight walked toward Kabu with a worried look in his eyes. He then softly told kabu with his head down. "He… he has arrived Kabu." He clenched his teeth in the weary silence, nearly holding his breath.

"What I for tell will come true, he will be an obstacle Kirby will face," Meta knight looked up, no longer clenching his teeth, but had a misunderstanding look in his eye as if he knew what Kabu meant but didn't wish to face the truth.

A cold wind past by and Meta Knight turned, "He's coming." He said then with a flash of his cape Meta Knight disappeared into the darkness, not even a trace of him left behind.

It was silent again, the only noise being of that the night created. Even the crackling fire that lit the land where Kabu stood had went out. Another Character appeared before Kabu, the shape of a round ball, and the glint of yellow eyes. One would think Meta Knight returned so soon but Kabu knew otherwise.

"Torii. I know why you have come. You may enter for the night but tomorrow you must find somewhere else to stay." Kabu then fell silent, his wooden mouth shutting with an echo as if he went to sleep.

Torii ran inside, underneath Kabu at the knowledge of this was his place to stay for only one night. The cold stone floor would be his bed for the night, but he decided to explore while he was there. He saw the warp star sitting in the pedestal type structure and stared at it. He then reached down into a section of his wing and pulled out a box, and opened it. There in the box lied a shiny star that was similar to the one on the pedestal.

"Kirby is a star warrior…" he mumbled. He then put the box back in his wing as if there was a pocket there. He then lied down on the cold stone floor and slept, and he slept like a rock.

"Poyo! Poyo! Meta-poyo!" Kirby was trying to get Meta Knight to play ball with him, pulling at his cape and such as he pointed to a rubber ball that was sitting on the ground a couple inches from Kirby.

"I can't play with you Kirby, I have duties as a knight." Meta knight insisted to Kirby that he couldn't play ball at the time. He pulled his cape away, looking at the young star warrior with sad eyes as Kirby began to whimper. "Alright."

Kirby jumped with joy and then ran to get the ball, his eyes shining with joy. There then was a giant earthquake of some sort, causing Kirby to fall over and dropping the ball. Meta Knight turned to see the source of it, as well as Fumu and Bun who were playing with Kirby as well that day.

Over a small knoll a large beast came crawling over, a demon beast of some sort. It Was a black bird with a snake like neck and four wolf like legs. It crowed heavily and glared at the scared pink ball. "Master…." It screeched a scratchy, yet booming voice that seemed to shatter the ears. Fumu, and Bun covered their ears and winced in pain, but Meta Knight and Kirby had no issues with the voice for some reason. "Master will be pleased!" it hissed then lunged out at Kirby sending him flying.

"Kirby!" Fumu yelled then turned to Meta Knight, "I thought Holy Nightmare was extinguished!" Her voice was of worry but of truth.

"Yes, Kirby defeated Nightmare," he paused and glanced over his shoulder then back at the beast, "but some of his beasts still roam the galaxy." He looked over at Fumu seeing she had curious eyes as to why this could be but he ignored her and looked to Kirby.

"Haaaiiiiiya!" a loud shout came from behind them. Soon, jumping over Meta Knight and Fumu, a blue ball with wings appeared before the beast wielding a silver blade high above his head.

The beast turned to look at the blue ball, who was obviously Torri and screeched. In reply Torii whent to attack the beast with his blade. Meta Knight shouted in dissaproaval, "NO!" but it was to late, Torii let out a sword beam at the creature chopping off it's head. Blood splattered everywhere, covering them all from head to toe. The body of the beast fell, it shaking the ground as it did.

Torii rubbed the blood out of his eyes and turned to Meta Knight with a disappointed look on his face. "Damnit you! I missed it's heart!" He pointed his sword at Meta Knight, not exactly the friendly type of pointing.

Meta Knight shook the blood off the best he could and glared at the similar looking puffball. "You had no right to interfere in this battle. Your mission is to help Kirby." He shifted to Kirby seeing that he was badly injured from being swung such a distance. Meta Knight sighed, he knew he couldn't teach such a thing to the puffball before him but it was worth a try.

"Your mission is to help Kirby." Torii imitated, and sounded like a child. "I don't understand! I helped Kirby by killing that didn't I?" the second he said that the beast rose again two heads growing back where the one was chopped off. It turned towards Torii. Meta Knight then jumped back out of the way.

"KILL!" it croaked snapping at the ground were Torii stood. This caused the ground to break apart and send Torii flying, making it hard for Torii to face the creature. It threw it's body forward, landing it's paws on Torii's weak body. Torii gasped for air but couldn't find any, the claws kept his throat shut.

At that moment Kirby got up, even though he was badly hurt he couldn't stand seeing someone die because he couldn't do anything. Kirby stepped forward and yelled at the beast to get it's attention. "POYO!" he yelled as loud as he could, and then, when the beast turned to him, he backed up and began to inhale.

The creature screeched as it's body was lifted off the ground, and off of Torii, and then all of a sudden, the creature blew up! It's body parts flung everywhere and the land covered in feathers and blood.

"Fuck the what!" Torii shouted getting hit upon by one of the parts that flung from the creature. "disgusting…" he mumbled, pushing whatever he could off of him. He then stumbled his way to Kirby. He stumbled because he was given several wounds to his feet, side, and wing from the claws of that creature. "Um…" he dusted his arm. "That was amazing!"

Kirby, of course confused because he didn't cause the explosion, tipped his head then smiled. He jumped into the air for the congrats that he was given shouting, "poyo!" Kirby was happy that he could help, however he did so. He then hugged Torii in the excitement. Torii just nodded and hugged back, hoping that it wouldn't last long.

Meta Knight walked up to the two of them holding a piece of the demon in his hands, "This creature was not from Nightmare Kirby." He said with an upset voice. He then looked over to all the remains, "The beast blew up as a signal of some sort, Kirby did not do this…" Kirby then let go of Torii and stared at the demon part that was in Meta Knight's hand.

**Authors Note: Okay so I got a little carried away but I decided to stop here, I feel like I could have done more but that would be unfair to my collab partner :/ comments appreciated and critiques are helpful! **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Home

**I just realized how much me a****nd my buddy have been preferring to work on this story lately and I need to get back to the other one so you'll have to be patient for a bit if you are reading this one but do enjoy it so far, I would like to hear from you guys! -ShotoNemar **

Chapter 3: finding a home

_Hoshi No Kaabii Copyright Nintendo | Hal_

_Torii slight copyright ShotoNemar_

Torii stared at the peace of demon beast, nearly the same way as Kirby did. He was in interest of the slab of meat; however, he did not know who nightmare was. He stepped back and looked at Meta Knight with a curious look on his face that was left over from looking down at his hand. His face then turned to determination, "Whoever it is, I'm ready to fight it!" Torii said one step ahead of himself.

Meta Knight sighed and looked up at the sky. It was already getting late again. The day had passed quickly that day and there was not much time to get some back to the castle to check up on Sword and Blade, and King Dedede. He turned and headed towards Wispy woods to head to the castle, and ignored the mess the demon beast made. He even dropped the peace of demon beast on the ground.

Torii paused a moment and looked up at the sky to, seeing the red clouds and moon peering over the hill he agreed with Meta Knight on needing to go get ready for nightfall, but there was one problem for him. "Oh crap," he spoke, and then sat down. He glanced over to Meta Knight in curiosity again. After a moment or two he yelled at him to catch his attention. "Meta Knight!" the name jumped off his tongue like he said it a million times before, but this was the first time.

Meta Knight paused and turned to the two younger puffballs, seeing Kirby cleaning up the mess and Torii glancing at him with a look he used to give off, hope. In this he turned back to Torii open to listen to whatever he had to say. "What's wrong?"

Torii paused a moment, looking at the ground that was covered in blood as he did. "…" he took a deep breath, "I wish to become a knight." This actually shocked Meta Knight as well as Fumu and Bun. This made a large silence.

Meta Knight then walked up to Torii, a proud look in his eyes. "Torii." He sighed then looked up to the castle. "You have to ask the king for such matters, but I would be glad to have you as a comrade." He then began to walk away leaving Torii to think about what he had asked.

Fumu didn't like this; she turned to Torii in protest. "You shouldn't work for the king! All he wants to do is get rid of Kirby!" her one hand was on her hip as she waved the other one around. "You would have to work for the evil bastard!"

"FUMU!" A female voice yelled at her, so everyone turned to see who it was. "You know better than to say such things about the king!" it was Memu, and, of course, Parm was right beside her. Fumu just glanced up at them shocked.

"But you remember all the bad things he's done! And he didn't even care about us when Nightmare was going to blow us all up to smithereens." By now Torii had headed to the river to clean up and Kirby had followed him to do the same. He had even finished cleaning up the mess of blood and feathers, keeping one as a souvenir of some sort. Bun just sighed from boredom and sat down, irritated that he had to stay with Fumu.

"It doesn't matter dear," Memu then fanned herself because of the heat. "Can you imagine being kicked out of the castle because of such words?" what happened afterwards didn't matter at the time because our hero was else were. Or in other words, Kirby was taking a bath in the river.

The river was high at this time of year, and was also running quite fast. This, however, was not a problem for Torii because he had an ability to become a heavy weight in such circumstances. He then would use this ability to pile rocks in the stream so he didn't have to use the power, and Kirby could get the blood off as well.

Kirby was excited to play in the water, even though Torii didn't wish to get splashed, dunked, or moved in any funky way. Torii allowed Kirby to get cleaned first, although he wanted to get to the castle soon. After Kirby got cleaned, he headed home, and Torii went and got cleaned. Afterwards Torii headed to the castle, leaving the river to wash away the mess.

Once he got to the entrance of the castle he looked up to the top and shouted at the waddle dee's that kept an eye on all who entered from the entrance. "I came to consult with King Dedede on becoming a servant of his!" The two waddle dees nodded at each other and began lowering the bridge.

He then headed to the throne room, and sure enough, there was king Dedede. Torii gulped then got the king's attention. "My lord Dedede," he started, which made king Dedede turn and see the puffball.

The king nearly jumped out of his chair, surprised to see the puffball kneeling down to him, mostly cause Torii looked awfully close to Meta Knight, "Gha! What the hell Meta Knight! What are you doing here, and more importantly, where is your mask?!" The king leaned back in his seat as the puffball slowly rose.

"I'm not Meta Knight," he said calmly, "But I am here for good reason." He said in the most calm and collected voice he had. "I have came here to ask to become one of your knights and fight side by side Sir Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight." Torii bowed his head again, "this is your decision."

The king tipped his head in curiosity. He then got out of his chair and smiled, patting Torii on the head. This made Torii angry but he attempted to ignore it by clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. "I like you!" the king began. "Sure you can, but you have to go through the same trial they did!" he then turned to one of the waddle dees that sat next to the entrance to the throne room, "You," He pointed at it, making it jump up. "Lead here… what's your name?"

"Torii." Torii answered swiftly now that he was calmed down since the king stopped patting his head.

"Lead here Torii to his room for the night!" King Dedede laughed then went back to his chair, and began talking with Escargon. Torii then headed toward the waddle dee seeing that it followed the command given without a word.

They headed down many corridors before reaching his room for the night. The waddle dee stopped, allowed Torii to examine where in the castle they were, and left without opening the door.

Torii became curious, so he opened the door and looked inside. There sat Meta Knight, sword, and blade sitting around a television watching whatever was on. Meta Knight turned to see Torii standing there, and Torii had a confused look. "I see the King has accepted your offer, come inside, this is where we all gather before bed."

**MetaKnightnb (aka the writer of this particular chapter):Okey dokey a quick explanation on why we aren't quite focusing on Kirby and the big badguy quite yet. I feel like we all need to get to know Shoto's Oc a bit better before we get to the main plot which involves the both of them, and well meta knight has a bit to deal with but you'll figure that out later on. Yes I kinda made this part of him for the story but I'm sticking with his main character idea on what is supposed to happen! I always consult shoto if there is anything wrong with this stuff, and honestly he replies with a "That idea would be awesome." Or "as long as you don't kill him off." So this is the way you see him. **


End file.
